


Coming Home To Your Embrace

by oyabros



Series: Haikyuu!! Family Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackie - Freeform, Cute Kids, M/M, Policeman!Daichi, sportsanalyst!Oikawa, veterinarian!Iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabros/pseuds/oyabros
Summary: ...This is their routine. Sometimes, they get to do it only once a week, but they make sure that they end the day with each other in their arms.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Family Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734073
Kudos: 35





	Coming Home To Your Embrace

Tooru was checking his messages as he fixed his tie. They were the usual messages: from the TV network he is working as a sports analyst, interviews, news about games, and the occasional date requests. The last one caused Tooru to sigh.

As a sports personality, he would get occasional requests, which sometimes were bordering indecent. It got lesser when he got married, but there would be assholes who do not believe in the sacredness of marriage. It still surprised him that having three children was not enough to make the requests to stop totally. Tooru decided it’s better to not reply to those sorts of messages and leave them alone. He made a mistake of replying once and it turned ugly. On the bright side, that incident made him and his husband stronger. Tooru made a mental note that he had to tell Iwaizumi about the message.

Tooru then went downstairs to check on his children’s lunch. It’s not the first time he will be leaving them all on their own but Tooru wishes his children don’t grow up too fast, especially his eldest. He wishes she relies on them more.

“Kids, daddy-chan is leaving for work for a while okay,” Tooru announced to his children in the living room.

“Are you going to be on TV again?” his only son, Kindaichi, asked excitedly.

“Not today, Kin-chan. I think they will show it next week. We’ll watch it together.” Tooru promised. He saw his eldest reading a book on the couch and called her attention, “Kiyoko-chan, are you sure you don’t want me to call someone to help you look after for your siblings?”

Kiyoko, the 12-year old girl, remained expressionless as she nodded to her father. In a quiet voice, she said, “I can handle them. It’s just for 5 hours.”

Tooru feels like he should be happy that his eldest child is responsible. For what it’s worth, he didn’t know what he did to deserve a child like Kiyoko. He knew he was just being overprotective towards his firstborn. Even so, Kiyoko had always been an independent child. Then 6 years later, Kindaichi came along, and a year after, Hitoka-chan arrived. Ever since then, she has been the perfect onee-chan.

Tooru sighed in defeat. “Okay, remember to give us a call if something happened, okay? There’s lunch on the table already, and if Kin-chan refuses to eat, you know what to do, right? I will be back late in the afternoon. Then we’re going to pick up papa-chan for dinner, okay?”

“Yes, daddy.” Kiyoko replied.

“Kin-chan, don’t make Hitoka-chan cry. Be a good onii-san.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Kindaichi protested, but Tooru ignored his son and looked at his youngest.

“Hitoka-chan, try to be brave while we are not around, okay?”

“Okay. Bye bye daddy-chan.”

Hitoka-chan reached out her tiny arms for her daddy-chan to take. “My baby girl! I will miss you too!” Tooru endearingly carried his youngest daughter and showered her with hugs and kisses. Kindaichi stood up and tugged at his father’s pants to call for his attention. “Of course, you too, Kin-kun!” Tooru gently put her daughter down to squeeze his only boy.

“I’m a big boy now!” Kin-chan said while trying to get out of his loving father’s arms.

“Okay, Kin-chan is a big boy who gives his daddy hugs and kisses.” Tooru tried pleading. It seemed to work because his son kissed Tooru’s cheek and kept quiet. That was Tooru’s sign that was enough teasing, and it was time to put him down. Then he looked at his eldest child eagerly.

“Bye, daddy.” Kiyoko said without even looking away from what she was reading.

“So cold, Kiyoko-chan! Daddy-chan is getting lonely!” Tooru complained, but his daughter just ignored him, and Tooru gave up.

Tooru made one last look at his children before leaving.

“Okay, behave you three. I’m going now.”

xx—xx

“Good afternoon, Sawamura-san. Dr. Iwaizumi will see Blackie now.” The receptionist called for a dad and his two kids. The kids appeared to be near to tears as they were waiting for their pet’s name to be called.

“Tobio, Shoyo, don’t worry. Blackie can do this.” Daichi tried reassuring his sons, but the two held onto his shirt tighter.

A tall, well-built man came out of the room, and the three noticed it was the veterinarian.

“Hitoka-chan’s papa?” Shoyo tilted his head upon recognizing the man that came out of the room.

The man was surprised and a bit panicky when he heard a boy say his daughter’s name. He knelt down so he can take a closer look and examine how this little boy know his cute daughter. “How do you know my Hitoka-chan?” Iwa asked.

“Hitoka-chan’s papa!” Shoyo repeated and gave him a big smile.

Iwa just stared at the boy and tried to think where he has seen this boy before.

“Uhm… excuse me,” Daichi appeared to sense the worry of a dad, but he also didn’t like that his youngest was being examined.

Iwa looked up at the voice, and that broke his reverie. “I’m sorry, you must be this boy’s dad.”

“Yes, I’m officer Sawamura, and these are my sons, Tobio, and the one you are looking at is Shoyo.”

Iwa faked a cough and turned to his professional mode. He noticed the slight threat by the officer in front of him. _There was definitely no need to add that “officer” at the beginning of his name._ He was slightly embarrassed about how he acted earlier, but it’s too late to turn back now.

“Hitoka-chan papa? You are also Kindaichi-kun papa?” The elder of the two asked the youngest boy.

“Okay, Tobio-chan, Shoyo-chan, can you tell the doctor how you know Hitoka-chan and Kin-kun because he is starting to get worried.” Daichi prompted his kids.

“Worried? Why?” Tobio asked.

“At school! Hitoka-chan is my seatmate! And Kin is classmates with Tobio-chan” Shoyo answered cheerfully.

“Ah, of course. Where else could it be?” Iwa laughed at himself and felt relieved somehow.

“Must be tough to have a daughter?” Daichi patronized the doctor.

“You said it. I have two, and the eldest is going to be in middle school next year. Not to be biased or anything, but she’s a beauty, so I can imagine boys are definitely going to be after her.” The two older men laughed, and a camaraderie appeared to have formed right there.

“Seems like she has a nice dad, so I’m sure she will be fine.” Daichi said to appease the worried man.

Iwa gave him a small smile upon hearing that. “So, I’m guessing this cutie right here is my next patient?” Iwa said as he turned over the black Yorkshire poodle mix Daichi is carrying in his arms.

The two boys nodded. “Please don’t hurt him.” Shoyo pleaded. The doctor patted the boy’s head.

“Don’t worry, it’s only going to hurt for a few seconds. And besides, he has you to hug him afterwards, so the pain will not last long.” This seemed to do the trick, and the boys’ shoulders relaxed. “What is this cutie’s name?”

“Blackie!” The two boys answered in unison, proudly also. Daichi couldn’t help but blush at that.

Iwa seemed to understand who named the dog gave the boys a proud smile. “Well then, Blackie, let’s go have your shots so you won’t get sick and worry these two.”

xx--xx

Tooru is exhausted. The shoot only lasted for a few hours, but this week was a different kind of busy so he couldn’t wait for his week to end. He always looked forward to their weekly dinner and try a new restaurant. For tonight, they are going to eat at this newly opened restaurant near Iwa’s clinic.

He removed his shoes and said his greetings to alert the children of his arrival. “I’m home. Are you kids ready?”

He was suddenly greeted by hugs by his two youngest. “Kin-kun! You haven’t worn your socks yet!” Kiyoko-chan was running after the two.

“Kin-kun, did you give your nee-chan a hard time?” Tooru warned playfully as he carried the six years old.

“No! I was a good boy! Right ‘nee-chan?” He said proudly and looked at his sister’s approval.

“Well, you did finish your lunch and not made Hitoka-chan cry for 2 hours…”

“See! Kindaichi good!”

“But you still made Hitoka-chan cry?”

“Kin-nii-chan didn’t mean it. Hitoka-chan was just surprised. That’s all.”

“Oh, what’s this?” Tooru looked at Kiyoko upon hearing his youngest defend his big brother. “Looks like all my children behaved well while papa-chan and daddy-chan were away. That means….”

“Ice cream!” Tooru and the two youngest cheered.

“Okay, hurry up and wear your shoes. Papa-chan is almost done with his last patient.”

xx—xx

“Good evening Ino-chan!” Tooru greeted the receptionist.

“Good evening Tooru-san. Dr. Iwaizumi is in his room.”

“Is he not done yet?”

“He’s done. He’s just talking to the last patient, and he said you can go in with the kids. I think the client’s children are classmates with Hitoka-chan and Kin-kun.”

“Knows my Hitoka-chan? Are they boys?”

The receptionist giggled. Dr. Iwaizumi had a similar reaction a while ago, and she can’t help but be amused with the couple’s overprotectiveness with their girls. She didn’t answer, but Tooru still called his children to go down the car because papa is still talking to someone. He may be wary about these boys knowing Hitoka-chan (and Kin-kun but they know he’s a tough boy), but if his husband deemed that preschool boys are harmless, then he’s going to trust him.

“Oh, there they are. Tooru, are the kids with you?” Iwa asked as Tooru, and the rest of their children entered.

“Shoyo! Tobio-kun!” Hitoka shouted and ran towards the boys. Tooru then relaxed when he recognized that it was the orange-haired boy that Hitoka-chan usually plays with at school.

“This is my husband, Tooru, and this is officer Sawamura, the boys’ father.” Iwaizumi introduced Tooru.

“Officer?” Tooru asked, and this made Daichi blush.

Iwa just laughed. “I’ll explain later.” Tooru accepted it and looked over the children gushing about a small black dog.

“Hello Shoyo-kun, how have you been?” Tooru asked the orange-haired boy.

“I’m good Hitoka-chan’s daddy!” The boy replied.

“I’m glad to see you smiling again.” Tooru said to himself. “I’m guessing you’re his new family now?” Tooru addressed Daichi this time.

“Yes, and we are blessed to have him,” Daichi replied with a smile on his face. They were watching the kids play when Daichi’s phone vibrated. “Oops, looks like we have to go. Thank you for taking care of Blackie, Iwaizumi-sensei. Nice meeting you, Tooru-san. Maybe we can invite your family to come over next time? Looks like my boys are really fond of Hitoka-chan and Kin-kun.”

“Really? Hitoka-chan can come over and play?!” Shoyo’s eyes widened in excitement, and that excitement was directed towards daddy-chan.

“Hey! Me too!” Kindaichi interjected.

Tooru felt cornered by those innocent wide eyes so he can’t help but agree to it. “Sure, Shoyo-kun.”

The three young children rejoiced and talked excitedly about their plans. Daichi had to force the two to say goodbye before dragging both kids and their dog to the exit.

“Ready?” Iwa asked his husband and children.

“Let’s go. Kiyoko-chan is waiting for us.”

xx—xx

“Are the kids asleep?” Iwa asked as Tooru entered their room.

“Yeah, Kin and Hitoka-chan were knocked out the moment they lay down. Kiyoko’s in her room already too.” Tooru reported.

“How was your day?” Iwa offered Tooru a cigarette stick, while the other refused.

“Tiring! Same as usual. I’m just glad this week is over. My schedule is lighter next week. How about you? How’s your day?”

Iwaizumi went to the balcony to smoke, and Tooru followed. Tooru isn’t a fan of smoking, but he appreciates that the other man sees to it that he blows the smoke away from him. He also appreciates Iwa’s effort to stop this habit. Currently, Iwa just smokes when their kids are asleep, and it’s just the two of them. Sometimes, he forgets about it at all. He no longer has the urge to constantly blow smoke.

“It was the weekend, so it was kinda busy. The Sawamuras were the highlight, though.” Iwa chuckled.

“Oh yeah, you said something about that earlier.”

Iwa proceeded to talk about his reaction when the Sawamura kids mentioned their daughter’s name and how _Officer_ Sawamura introduced himself. Tooru couldn’t help but feel silly about the two of them because he reacted the same way too. No wonder the receptionist giggled earlier.

They were enjoying the quiet of the night when Tooru noticed his phone vibrating on their bed when they got back inside. He was reminded of what he was supposed to report.

“Iwa-chan, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Tooru gently took Iwa’s hand and led him to bed. Iwa took the invitation, and he sat down, waiting for his husband to continue. He has a hint already. He’s not sure if his husband knows that there is a frown on his face whenever he tells him _bothering_. And right now, Tooru is wearing that slight frown. Iwa is always torn between relief and worry whenever this happens, but before anything else takes over, his faith in his husband, his childhood friend, his partner, his other half, will always be first.

“I got another one of those proposals again,” Tooru said, sounding really sorry. Iwa wondered why he feels sorry when it wasn’t his fault those people are attracted to him. In fact, Iwa expected this to happen ever since Tooru decided to work as a Sports Analyst.

“Did you reply?” He asked and snuggled at his husband.

“No. I learned my lesson from the previous one.” The other man hugged back.

“That was never your fault,” Iwa reassured him again.

“I know, but still…”

“That’s enough. It’s just you and me now. You’re safe. We are safe.”

Tooru hugged tighter, grounding himself with his husband’s warmth. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he Iwa started to feel ticklish in his ears.

“The kids are asleep, but I’m not tired,” Tooru whispered in Iwa’s ears.

Without missing a beat, Iwa was already on Tooru’s lips. The night was as passionate as their feelings for each other.

This is their routine. Sometimes, they get to do it only once a week, but they make sure that they end the day with each other in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be the BokuAka family! :)


End file.
